yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Normal Monster Deck
A Normal Monster Deck, or Normalcy Deck, is a deck that takes advantage of the cards that benefit, and the benefits of, Normal Monsters. Especially concerning the released Strike of Neos' "Gene-Warped Warwolf", Normalcy decks have never been as formidable as back when Effect Monsters were quite rare. Normal Monsters are an archtype all their own, with their support cards granting them extraordinary effects over real Effect Monsters. Most Normal decks are built as Beatdown Decks, as most Effect Monsters cannot compete with the high attack power of these monsters. Your monsters have no abilities of their own, but there are plenty of Spell and Trap Cards, and a few Effect Monster Cards, that can make up for that. However, not all cards used in Normal Monster Beatdown Decks need to be Normal Monsters. "Skilled Dark Magician", "Slate Warrior", and several other Effect Monsters may also be added. Low Level Normal decks rely on low-powered monsters and cards that allow them to continuously swarm the field, overwhelming the opponent with relatively weak yet deadly-supported monsters. This kind of deck can perform an OTK with "The Law of the Normal" and "Triangle Power" or "Thousand Energy". Although these monsters lack attack strength, they can become even stronger than their beatdown counterparts with "Amulet of Ambition", "Sword of the Soul-Eater", and "Attack of the Cornered Rat". Furthermore, they can still attack while being protected by "Gravity Bind", etc. With Strike of Neos' release, an effective combination of Normal and Ritual monsters can be achieved. The Ritual Spell Card, "Advanced Ritual Art" will allow you to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster in your hand by sending Normal Monsters taken from the deck to the graveyard, as long as the taken monsters are the same level as the monster Ritual Summoned. Furthermore, there are several Ritual monsters specifically geared towards Normal Monsters. "Cú Chulainn the Awakened" has the ability to remove Normal Monsters from the game to increase its cards attack by the attack of the removed Monster, until the beginning of your next Standby Phase-using Normal Monsters such as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Tri-Horned Dragon" can power-up this card to over 3000 Attack points. When the Ritual Monster "Lycanthrope" does battle damage to the opponent's Life Points, it has the ability to damage the opponent's Life Points by 200 multiplied by the number of Normal Monsters in your Graveyard. Low level normal monster decks have also gotten a boost from the new Rescue Rabbit card, allowing them to perform instant exceed summon. Normal Monsters also have good drawing power due to cards such as "Heart of the Underdog", "Common Charity", and "Coach Goblin". Another note is that Gemini Monsters can be very useful in this style of deck since they are usually treated as Normal Monster cards, but still have effects at your disposal if needed. Recommended Cards Universal * Amulet of Ambition * Banner of Courage * Burden of the Mighty * Secrets of the Gallant * Common Charity * Backup Soldier * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Justi-Break * Curse of Anubis (card) * Birthright * Skill Drain * Heart of the Underdog * Soul Resurrection * Non-Spellcasting Area and/or Dust Barrier * Cry Havoc! * Symbols of Duty * Heat Wave * Rescue Rabbit * Snowman Eater * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Coach Goblin * Gem-Merchant * Exiled Force * Gemini Lancer * Vampire Dragon * Knight of the Red Lotus * Montage Dragon * Orichalcos Shunoros * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord Normal Monster Beatdown Deck Monsters *Gagagigo *Gemini Elf *Archfiend Soldier *Insect Knight *Vorse Raider *Mad Dog of Darkness *Sabersaurus *Alien Shocktrooper *Luster Dragon *Gladiator Beast Andal *Evocator Chevalier *Crusader of Endymion *Gene-Warped Warwolf *Skull Dog Marron *Soul Tiger *Charcoal Inpachi *Battle Footballer *Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World *Giga Gagagigo *Cyber-Tech Alligator *Luster Dragon 2 *Chthonian Emperor Dragon *Summoned Skull *Frostosaurus *Wingweaver *Tri-Horned Dragon *Cosmo Queen *Spiral Serpent *Gogiga Gagagigo *Rabbi-Dragon *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Spells *Heart of the Underdog *Non-Spellcasting Area *Symbols of Duty *Lightning Vortex *Monster Reincarnation *Two-Man Cell Battle *Order to Charge *Brain Control *Burden of the Mighty *Swing of Memories *Faustian Bargain *Ancient Rules Traps *Skill Drain *Birthright *Common Charity *Justi-Break *Solemn Judgment Level 1/2 Normal Swarm Deck * Atlantean Pikeman * Clown Zombie * Volcanic Rat * Goblin Calligrapher * Kozaky * Spirit Caller * Gigobyte * Water Spirit * People Running About * United Resistance * Oppressed People * D.D. Trainer * Flamvell Guard * Charcoal Inpachi * Emissary of the Afterlife * Emissary of the Oasis Spells * Amulet of Ambition * Enchanting Fitting Room * Delta Attacker * Level Limit - Area B * Messenger of Peace * Pride of the Weak * Sword of the Soul-Eater * Triangle Power * The Law of the Normal Traps * Attack of the Cornered Rat * Gravity Bind * Graceful Revival * Huge Revolution * Human-Wave Tactics * Limit Reverse * Justi-Break * Order to Smash * Over Limit * The League of Uniform Nomenclature Normal/Ritual Hybrid Deck * Advanced Ritual Art * Lycanthrope * Cú Chulainn the Awakened * Relinquished Normal/Non-Effect Synchro Deck Tuners * Water Spirit * Flamvell Guard * Genex Controller * Tune Warrior * Ally Mind Synchros * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Scrap Archfiend * Naturia Leodrake Normal Warrior/Beast Warrior Deck Recommended Monsters *Exiled Force *Future Samurai *X-Saber Anu Piranha *Dark Blade *Gladiator Beast Andal *Vorse Raider *Evocator Chevalier *Gene-Warped Warwolf *Soul Tiger *Charcoal Inpachi *Millennium Shield *Minoan Centaur *Sengenjin *Beast King Barbaros Recommended Spells *Dark Factory of Mass Production *Sogen *Fissure *Heavy Storm *Mystical Space Typhoon *Swords of Revealing Light *The Warrior Returning Alive *Lightning Vortex *Scapegoat Recommended Traps *Birthright *Bottomless Trap Hole *Dark Bribe *Justi-Break *Dimensional Prison *Mirror Force *Negate Attack *Sakuretsu Armor *Skill Drain *Raigeki Break Low Level XyZ/Synchro Normalcy Recommended Monsters *Genex Controller *Rescue Rabbit *Jerry Beans Man *other level 3 or below Normal Monsters Recommended Spells *Enchanting Fitting Room *Level Limit - Area B Recommended Traps *Solemn Judgment *Justi-Break *Seven Tools of the Bandit Extra Deck *Black Ray Lancer *Number 17: Leviathan Dragon *Submersible Carrier Aero Shark other rank 3 or below XyZ monster cards. other low level synchros such as Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, etc. Category:Deck Type